


All About YOU

by cheshirewritesagain2402



Series: Requested One-Shots [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirewritesagain2402/pseuds/cheshirewritesagain2402
Summary: Hi guys !! Prompts for you. Please open for more info.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Loki/Stephen Strange, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) & Adam Raki, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Loki (Marvel), Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Requested One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061330
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	All About YOU

I decided (for several reasons) to give this a shot You can request any prompt with the above characters in any constellation.  
If you feel like you want a different character, please just ask, but the above ones are the ones I know best.  
Please comment with your prompt.  
So looking forward to hearing from you (:  
x C.


End file.
